First Job Opportunity
by PrincessChii
Summary: For Haruno Sakura, work couldn't have been more filled with surprises. Well, isn't this unexpected... [SasuSaku. Lime. AU.]


**A/N: **Hey hey, everyone! I'm back with another fic that was originally written for the Simply Love contest. The theme for this one was _First Job Opportunity_. I'm not too sure if I pulled it off well, but this **is** AU and contains a slight lime... And I **have** to thank my lovely, lovely friend Peachnin for helping me beta this and dealt with all of my pestering trying to reach the deadline, haha. Much love to all my reviewers for my other fics! You know I love you. _-grin-_ Mhmm, well, on with the story!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto! If I did.. well, there'd be tons of stuff in there that _really_ shouldn't be in there, haha.

x . x . x . x . x

**First Job Opportunity**

Mouth agape and eyes wide, the new could-be recruit, Haruno Sakura, walked down the vast hallways of the grand Uchiha publication facility, following the owner of the entire complex, Uchiha Fugaku. One would think that such a place were only a factory, but those prestigious enough, such as the Uchiha family, have as much wealth to back up their reputation. Using the extra finances to add in a couple more features to the building, including an absolutely gigantic library with it's own separate bookstore that carried just as many books as the library itself. Sakura voiced a few awed whispers and sighs as she continued to trot the crimson red carpets of the area. She was astonished at all of the employees bowing graciously at the Uchiha's presence. He sure was important...

"I'm glad you find this place so intriguing, Haruno-san." The Uchiha company president acknowledged.

Sakura jumped, startled, at his rumbling voice. She hadn't quite gotten accustomed to it yet. She had, after all, just entered the building and was newly introduced to him mere minutes ago. Plus, with him being the leader of the entire company, she felt a little intimidated talking to someone of such a high rank.

"Yes, it's quite amazing, Uchiha-san. I've never seen anything like it..! I feel slightly out of place, since this is my first job opportunity and overall offer in a while. I hope I do okay..." Sakura laughed nervously, but she wasn't sugarcoating her words, either. She really _did_ find this place extremely grandeur. The air and atmosphere of elegance practically loomed wherever you had dared to approach.

"Don't be. You'll do fine." Was his simple answer, but it gave Sakura an odd calm, albeit just a small fragment. "Ah, here we are." With that, Fugaku opened two maroon doors with gold handles and intricate patterns engraved throughout.

Sakura gulped anxiously, wondering if the interviewers for her job (the corporation being the sponsor of her novels (if she be accepted), after all) would be strict or more casual, rather than stiff and the absolute epitome of business. Her musings would be answered soon, as she spotted a stunning woman and an equally stunning man sitting in separate cream colored leather chairs, awaiting her arrival, as it would seem. The woman stood up first, walking up gracefully to Sakura with a pleasant smile on her features, sapphire hued strands of hair flowing swiftly with every step.

"Welcome to the Uchiha facility..! You're Sakura-chan, I presume?" She chuckled lightly, noticing the tension shown from Sakura's contorted face to her stiffening shoulders. "Relax, sweetie, we won't bite!"

Sakura smiled back, flustered at being in the presence of such a beautiful woman. Fidgeting uncomfortably (and suddenly becoming self-conscious), she tucked a stray pink tress behind her ear and replied quietly, "Yes, I'm Sakura. Haruno Sakura. I'll be working as a novelist here.. I'm sure you've heard the news. I'm honored to be able to meet with such a well-known corporation, errm..."

"Uchiha Mikoto." She finished for her.

"...Uchi-" Sakura was interrupted once again.

"Ah-ah. Mi-ko-to. No need to be so formal, Sakura-chan." Mikoto corrected, wagging her index finger for added emphasis.

"Mikoto-san, it is, then." Sakura smiled once more and bowed politely before being escorted to an extra leather sofa of the same cream color by the young man standing next to the Uchiha mistress. Feeling rude to not introduce herself to the man also, she took the initiative.

"Ahh.. nice to meet you. I'm Haruno Sakura." She extended her hand, inviting him for a handshake.

"Likewise. Uchiha Itachi." He gave a small smile back, returning the gesture.

After everyone was situated, they began the interview, asking Sakura questions about what she plans to accomplish here at the company and how she plans to support the company with her work. The atmosphere was lighter than Sakura had expected, especially with Mikoto's cheerful demeanor and playful attitude. She was the complete opposite of the Uchiha president, Fugaku.

"Just to see what we're going to be publishing, would you mind if we read a few of your current pieces?" Mikoto asked.

"We've heard you were quite into romance novels..." Itachi added, smirking in the process. If it was a mere statement or an implication, Sakura couldn't tell, but the mother seemed more than able to notice the difference.

"Itachi..! Stop teasing the poor girl. Sorry about my son's.. interest, he can get like that sometimes." Mikoto waved her hand, as if trying to make the previous statement vanish, but not before slapping his hand lightly (as if it actually had done damage).

"Oh, no. It's all right, really. I don't mind, I _did_ bring some.. err-- examples." Sakura smiled, even through her hesitance about having her romantic escapades read right in front of her face (but she _was_ used to other people reading them in general). Rigidly, she handed the papers to either one of the interviewers, eying them with much curiosity.

A small silence enveloped the not-so-small room, making Sakura's palms sweat and heart beat a little faster than the norm. Quiet gasps and giggles would erupt from Mikoto every few moments as she read on about Sakura's imaginative fantasy world.

_'She seems to be enjoying it...'_ Sakura reassured herself, relieved that Mikoto was enthralled by it all. She shifted her gaze to the cool and collected man not too far from the Uchiha woman. Carefully taking note of Itachi's smirk and thoughtful facial expression. _'I wonder what **he** thinks..? I'm not really sure if I'd like to find out...it's nerve-wrecking.'_

Within a few more minutes, both Mikoto and Itachi had finished their short preview of Sakura's novel. An enthusiastic clap of Mikoto's hand caught Sakura's attention.

The woman's eyes twinkled as she spoke, "That was _very_ entertaining, Sakura-chan. I would hire you without a second thought! You have talent, my dear. What do you say, Itachi?" An added wink and an encouraging smile gracing the lady Uchiha's features. Her comment made Sakura match the color of her vibrant hair, a flattered blush staining her cheeks.

"I have to agree. With a few pointers and guidance, you'll be well on your way, Sakura-san." His calm voice sent shivers down Sakura's spine, but she nodded all the same.

"T-thank you very much..! I'm honored to be a part of the company.. I-I hope to improve under your tutelage..." Sakura's heart was fluttering and she was light-headed, stuttering like an idiot. But she was an extremely happy so-called idiot. She never thought she'd be accepted so quickly! _'Shannaro!'_

"Before you leave.. expect to meet your new editor by, at the least, tomorrow." Itachi informed the pink-haired recruit. "That's all."

"A-ah..." _'...new editor, huh?'_ Sakura acknowledged the fact, but shrugged it off soon after, deciding to wonder about it later.

Mikoto smiled, thinking of the possibilities Sakura and the editor could have together. "Have fun now, dear." She waved goodbye and Sakura did the same.

- - - - - - - - - -

Sakura continued to prance excitedly along the facilities, letting herself enjoy the views (that she would soon be getting used to). A giggle escaped the girl's mouth, "I can't believe it! ...but who's this new editor they speak of? The suspense is actually getting to me.. ahh, what if I don't get along with them..? What if I make a fool out of myself? That wouldn't be very good... First impressions are a big matt--mff..?"

She felt a very unfamiliar _brick wall_ blocking her way. "I don't.. remember a wall being here." She said curiously, rubbing her now sore forehead while patting against the aforementioned wall, eyes narrowed in suspicion. "This doesn't.. _feel_ like a stupid wall..." Backing away slowly, she finally managed to take in the full extent of what she ran into. A light cough caught her attention. Reacting to it, she tilted her head upward, only to meet deep black eyes and a stern gaze.

_'...wow. H-he's.. oh. my. **God**. He's gorgeous. Does he work here? ...Oh. Duh, you dork. Of course he does. What other business would he have here?'_

"Are you done yet?" Those same coal eyes narrowing at her surprised and quite flushed face.

"...e-eh? Oh!" Sakura removed her hand, as if burned, from their violating position on his chest and settled for cradling it with her other hand. "...s-sorry." A **very** pink hue tinted her cheeks as she tried her best to disregard his-- still --intense stare.

"Hn. Klutz..." With that, he walked past an obviously dumbfounded Sakura, hands pocketed and his strides long. _'.. what's up with her? Talking to herself like that... Whatever. Not my problem.'_

**The Next Day . . .**

Light peeked through the sheer curtains of a pink and white room, casting a soft beige color on every piece of furniture and a certain pink head of hair. A moan could be heard under the pale pink sheets, blankets, and comforter; disgruntled and unwilling to awaken. But slowly, glazed chartreuse eyes fluttered open and squinted, trying their best to adjust to the brightness of the morning sun.

With a faint yawn, Sakura made her way to do her morning restroom duties. Consisting of a quick shower (with a face wash), toothbrushing, and now, getting ready for her new job as a novelist. One thought had been traveling through her mind all night and even during her shower: who was that man from yesterday? She knew she'd be seeing more of him, due to her work at the Uchiha complex as of this day.

_'He may have been drop-dead gorgeous, but he sure as hell didn't have manners...'_ Sakura sighed, wondering what exactly it was she had done to make him be so blunt. She hadn't met him until that.. _odd_ encounter, right? Fixing a few loose strands of hair, she stepped out of her quaint apartment and locked the door, keys jingling on her way to the driveway.

Settling into her car, she turned on the ignition and drove off, editor in mind and ready for the day ahead of her.

Uchiha Publication Facility

Sakura walked into the magnificent establishment, still awed by it's size and faculty. Instantly greeted (and somehow she knew they were waiting for her) by Mikoto and Itachi, her fellow interviewers.

"Sakura-chan, welcome back! You'll be meeting your editor soon. Make sure to have fun, all right?" Standing behind Sakura, she began to gradually push Sakura forward, a subtle encouragement to hurry and meet with her soon-to-be partner. It was an overall exciting experience, meeting someone new and being able to work with a professional. Sakura was definitely looking forward to this. Itachi silently followed suit, not one for much talking. He did, at least, nod and give a small "good morning", which Sakura kindly returned.

They reached their destination shortly after. A.. door. A door with a golden plate engraved with the name _'Uchiha Sasuke'_.

Sakura's mind reeled and a look of deep thought appeared on her face. _'Uchiha...Sasuke? Is that my editor?'_

"Okay, dear. Here we are." Mikoto knocked twice, to signal their intrusion, before turning the knob and opening the door.

"...oi, Sasuke. Our guest is here." Itachi addressed the younger Uchiha, who, in turn, had a look of annoyance, but obediently went to meet with the guest.

"Okay, I'm here. So.. who--" Sasuke stopped mid-sentence as Sakura suddenly blurted something out incoherently, eyes wide with shock.

"Y-you! You're the-- the guy from yesterday!" Sakura's face reddened as she remember the encounter, supposed _brick wall_ and all. Inner-Sakura shouted in glee. _'I get to work with **this** guy? Just my luck!' Outer_-Sakura, on the other hand, wasn't taking it as nicely as she wanted. Sure, he was nice to look at, but she had second thoughts about working with him. What if they didn't get along..?

"Yeah, what of it? You're the one who was ogling me, woman." At this, Itachi smirked. Noticing his younger brother's attitude toward his new partner. He usually wouldn't be so open toward any new face. Especially one who he claims was ogling him (he didn't want another fangirl).

Sakura looked mortified. _'O-ogling? ME? Sure, I was **staring**, but I was so **not** ogling.'_ Her face instantly went a deeper shade of red, nearing the color of a ripe apple.

"Oh.. so you two have met already?" Mikoto asked, definitely interested. This made things easier for everyone, now didn't it? Although she wanted to see more from these two.. and not just business-wise.

"Y-yes, we have, Mikoto-san." Sakura's gaze landed onto the floor, suddenly finding the swirls of colors on the marbled floor more interesting than she should have.

"Sasu-chan, why didn't you tell me this earlier? I would've let you get straight to work. Geez, you're so lazy sometimes." Mikoto mumbled, yet it was loud enough to reach Sasuke's ears. His cheeks had the tiniest trace of pink at the mention of his nickname from his mother, a small "hn" voiced shortly after.

_'Sasu-chan?'_ Sakura thought, she wouldn't expect someone like him to have a nickname like _that_. She found it kind of cute, actually.

Itachi intervened between the two and their unexpected rencounter. "Since you have both met, _Ototou_, why don't you show her around? We wouldn't want her getting lost." He reasoned, a small grin plastered on his face. Oh, how he loved ordering his little brother around.

"That's a great idea! You don't mind, do you, Sakura-chan?" Mikoto agreed.

"Eh? N-no, not at all..." Sakura turned toward the stoic brother, now her companion in writing, a questioning look in her eyes.

Sasuke gave a glare toward Itachi before replying. "...fine." Then he walked out of the room, Sakura following the best she could. And there in the room, stood a smiling Mikoto and Itachi, bidding them goodbye.

After they were both out of sight, Mikoto sighed. "Do you think they'll be all right? Sakura doesn't seem to remember much about us.."

"I'm sure things will work out eventually. Sasuke's just being stubborn." Itachi reassured her mother with a half-smile.

To Sasuke and Sakura

"...hey! I'm trying to tell you something! Aren't you listening?" Sakura pleaded, tugging on Sasuke's suit sleeve.

With an annoyed groan, Sasuke grabbed her wrist and held it firmly in his grip (to prevent anymore tugging on his suit). "What?" He asked with an exasperated sigh.

Sakura was taken aback by their position. Passerby would think something was going on if she stayed like that any longer. His face a good few inches apart (fortunately for Sakura's comfort zone) and wrists trapped under his fists. She tried her best to wriggle out of his grasp, but it was too strong. Averting her eyes, she tried her best to get the words she wanted out of her throat.

"...I- I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't get to apologize. ...sorry." Gathering some form of courage, she lifted her gaze to look up at him. Sasuke's eyes locked with hers and Sakura felt a jolt run through her entire body. Before Sasuke could say anything, a loud shriek sounded not too far from them. Releasing Sakura's wrists and breaking their eye contact, they both turned to see the source of the interruption.

There, standing, was a group of (fan)girls, looking ready to chew something (or someone's) head off.

"Hey! New **forehead**-girl!" A girl with dyed blond hair shouted. Sakura flinched at the insult. She always _was_ touchy about her only developed feature (or that's what she thinks); her slightly bigger forehead. Anger flashed through her narrowed green orbs, not knowing where this girl (who she didn't even know) was going with this.

Taking Sakura's glare as a response, said girl began to speak (more like shout) in her falsetto voice. "What are **you** doing with **our** Sasuke-kun?" All three girls of the group had pointed an accusing finger at Sakura, not liking this sudden development one bit.

Sakura opened her mouth to retort, but someone beat her to it.

"What the hell are you babbling about? I belong to **no one**." Sasuke snapped back, not wanting to deal with this at that particular moment (or ever, for that matter). His voice was laced with annoyance and a death glare to match.

The group of girls backed away in fear, not wanting to upset the Uchiha further. They stayed silent, not knowing what to say or how to react.

Sakura stood directly behind Sasuke, watching from the sidelines. "Sa-Sasuke-san? What's going on?" She whispered, not exactly understanding what exactly they were arguing about.

"...I'll explain later." _'...even if it's none of your business.'_ He stuck his hands in his pockets and walked toward the girls slowly. Wanting to tell them something (for the sake of an outlet of his frustration) before leaving to finish his duties.

"Plus, if you haven't noticed, your forehead is _much_ wider than hers. You got that? Look in the mirror sometime, blondie." Sasuke resisted the urge to flick the blond girl's forehead to add to the fact. He settled for walking away, taking Sakura with him, of course, leaving the fangirls behind and ignored.

Sakura tried to figure out what the hell was going on and asked Sasuke again, "Okay.. so what happened back there?" The confusion in Sakura's eyes was genuine, demanding answers.

Sasuke sighed, knowing that if he didn't answer now, she'd just bring it up later. _'That's how she was back then, too...'_

"Those were my.. err-- **fangirls**." He finally explained, disgustedly blurting out the word fangirls, hoping that the cursed word didn't leave a bad taste in his mouth. He despised them with a passion. Didn't they have anything better to do than fawn over him? From past experiences (and more in the future, he was sure of it), apparently they _didn't_ have anything better to do.

Sakura looked blank for a few seconds and then tried to stifle a laugh. "Fangirls? I haven't heard from many of those since I was a child..." Sakura looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Speaking of which.. that reminds me of a boy I knew a long time ago. He had fangirls, too. Frustrated little boy he was..." She giggled at the memories, but soon realizing that she was rambling. "U-um.. sorry. I'm talking nonsense." Looking away, embarrassed.

_'...stupid girl.'_ Sasuke half-smiled. "...hn. I remember a guy like that too. ..This guy you knew, what was his name?" He asked, facing Sakura's intent expression.

She was surprised that he was actually starting a conversation with her, but she took it as a notion that he was getting more comfortable around her, maybe even accepting her? "His name? ...I don't really know. I can't remember, which is too bad, actually. I.. really liked the guy, but he moved away." A sense of nostalgia washed over Sakura's entire being, wanting to remember. For some reason, she felt like she really needed to know..

_'She can't remember, huh? That's unexpected... I didn't think she'd forget..'_ "What if I help you remember?" Sasuke offered, he didn't do **this** everyday.

She appreciated his thoughtfulness (that most people say he didn't show often), but didn't know how he was going to pull off this idea of his. "...help me? How? You don't even know the guy, Sasu--" Her breath was caught in her throat when he moved closer and cupped her right cheek. _'W-what is he doing..?'_ She knew for a fact that she was blushing.

"Let me ask you something..." Sasuke inched his face near her ear, making sure she was listening. ".. what if that guy's name.. was _Uchiha Sasuke_, ..Sakura?"

All Sakura could do was gasp. She tried to let every word sink into her mind. _'What does he mean?'_

"Wha-- Uchiha Sasuke? What do you mean..?" She didn't understand, she **wanted** to understand so badly.

"**This**..." He started, kissing the tip of her ear and continued downward toward Sakura's cheekbone. "...is what I mean. What I **owe** you--" His lips descended toward her quivering mouth. "--from back then."

Sakura was speechless. Slowly.. ever so slowly, the memories came flooding back. She regrets forgetting them, but what mattered, was that she _did_ remember. Why was Sasuke being so open? What did he mean _back then_? Suddenly, somehow (she had no idea), his actions and words triggered something in her brain. "S-Sasuke-_kun_?" The first time in years she had called him that.

_'.. you always were annoying.'_ "Hn. Took you long enough." He smirked and leaned forward to kiss her forehead (wide, yet adorable).

"I- I'm sorry.. I- I had no idea..." Sakura looked apologetic, eyes downcast.

"...whatever." A half-smile found it's way to Sasuke's lips. He sighed, but this time.. one of contentment.

She glanced up, surprised.

"Don't forget.. we have a novel to edit." He turned and poked Sakura's forehead before walking off. Leaving Sakura with mountains of thoughts in her mind and a tomato-red face to go along with it.

She smiled, chasing after Sasuke's retreating form and tugged on his arm once more. A disgruntled groan sounded and Sasuke looked down to see a grinning Sakura.

"Maybe this partnership won't be so bad after all, Mister Editor, Sir." She said teasingly.

"...shut up." He said roughly, looking away. Sakura couldn't help but giggle. Sakura was _definitely_ looking forward to work tomorrow morning.

She had questions needing answers and a past forgotten needing to be remembered.

- - - - - - - - - -

_"Look at her! Hiding behind that weird pink hair again!" A snobby little kid around six or seven said. Her group of friends crowding around the poor girl being bullied._

_"It's because of her big, big forehead! There's no **way** Sasuke-kun would ever like someone like her, right?" Another girl asked, bending down and leaning forward to poke the girl's forehead. Quite harshly, too._

_The rest of the group scoffed. "Of course not. Sasuke-kun has good taste, I'm sure." They all smirked menacingly and continued to pick and tease the little girl more._

_"Take this as a warning, Sakura, you forehead-girl. We've seen you two hanging out during recess.. Stay away from our Sasuke-kun!" Every girl laughed, thinking they got their point across._

_Not too far away, a certain raven haired boy stared in disbelief and in anger. Who were they to say who should hang out with him? And who said that he was theirs? He scowled and clenched his fists._

_"Oi, what the hell do you think you're doing?" The boy said (rather vulgar for a child his age), venom dripping from his words. "She's an innocent girl..! Get away from her." Glaring at each and every one of the bullying girls._

_"Sa-Sasuke-kun, we.. we weren't doing anything! She made fun of us..! We're just trying set her straight..." The supposed "leader" of the group tried to explain in an innocent tone, bringing false tears to her eyes for dramatic effect. The rest of the girls pointed accusing fingers toward Sakura, who sat helplessly on the ground, crying._

_"Cut the crap, I don't have time for this." Sasuke was losing his patience. Why would they want to bully Sakura? She always kept to herself...he doubted she did a single thing to them._

_The other girls' eyes widened. Wanting to faint at the angry glares they were receiving from their "dear Sasuke-kun"._

_"Get the hell away from her and mind your own damn business." Sasuke knew what he was saying wasn't exactly the nicest thing in the world, but he was beyond reason. He stared at the girls who ran away sobbing, too embarrassed to stand up to Sasuke._

_He turned his attention to Sakura, who gazed at him with tear-stricken eyes, yet a gentle smile on her lips. "...t-thank you, I'm s-sorry for all of the trouble..." She said to him politely, not knowing why he decided to help her anyway._

_Sasuke's cheeks colored and he looked away, "...idio-- err- You should be more worried about yourself.." He stuck his hand in his pocket, a habit that he couldn't break, and outstretched his other hand. "You shouldn't stay on the ground.. it's dirty."_

_Sakura glanced at his hand and then at his face, then back again. She took his offer and stood up. Right after, she wiped away her tears and grinned, eagerly hugging him. Seeming to recover quickly from the earlier events._

_"O-oi! Get off..! Sakura!" Sasuke desperately tried to pry little Sakura off of himself, but her grip was too tight. _

_She giggled and released him. "Sorry about that, but you know what? You're my knight in shining armor!" Sakura said enthusiastically, waving her arms in the air._

_"...your **what**..?" An odd look crossed Sasuke's face, an eyebrow rising in confusion._

_"My knight in shining armor! You know.. The one who saves the-- the.. da.. 'dam-zul' in-- uhh.. The girl! And they get **married**!" Sakura said all of this with a huge smile and a laugh in her voice._

_At this, Sasuke's face turned redder than before. "Married?" He couldn't believe this..._

_"Ne, ne, Sasuke-kun..." _

_"...hn?" _

_".. promise me you'll stay here forever. I don't want you to leave..." Sakura's voice suddenly went soft and distant._

_Sasuke thought it over for a few moments. Silence.._

_".. I promise." 'Even if your "knight in shining armor" doesn't know if he can stay and protect you...'_

**The Next Morning . . .**

Sakura awoke, shaking off the after-effects of sleep. _'Whoa.. what a dream...'_ A smile crept up to her face, regardless. _'...I can't believe he agreed to that. Actually, I can't believe I met him.. after all these years. It's kind of weird.'_

Beginning her morning routine, she prepared for her first editing session with her 'knight in shining armor'. At this, she giggled and walked out the door.

_'My savior, huh..? He ended up leaving on a business trip, even after that promise. But I did.. get to see him again. And it seems like he hasn't changed.'_

Sasuke's Office

She shifted uncomfortably (she seemed to be doing that often) as she sat in one of Sasuke's black office chairs.

_'I hope things go smoothly after what happened yesterday..'_ That's all Sasuke could hope for, things wouldn't be normal for the both of them for the next few.. hours maybe? Days? He knew Sakura had a lot on her mind and that many of the things he said had to sink in. It _was_ a lot to comprehend..

He coughed, signaling the start of the session. "I need to see what you have so far, Sakura." His hands were clasped together in front of his mouth, covering it from sight. A position he took just about anytime; another habit of his.

"Umm.. sure." Sakura handed him the papers and watched as his eyes scanned and read through them with a speed she never knew a person was capable of using. _'I guess he isn't a professional editor for nothing. He sure does live up to his reputation.'_ She waited for his response anxiously, wondering if her writing was up to his standards (whatever those might be). On second thought, she wasn't sure if she wanted to know anymore.

Throughout the entire time Sasuke was reading the papers, he had to resist the urge to smirk at some of the things she had written. _'For someone like her.. she sure does have a wild imagination.'_ When finished, he promptly fixed the papers and handed them back.

"...so what did you think?" Sakura had managed to summon enough courage to ask, mentally crossing her fingers, hoping that he had liked it.

"First off, I had no idea you had such an untamed imagination, Sakura." He took _this_ opportunity to smirk, relishing in her reddening cheeks. "Secondly, not half bad for a new comer. I assure you, just because you're a childhood friend doesn't mean I'll go easy on you." He stated matter-of-factly.

She nodded dumbly, awaiting the next step. _'...childhood friend...'_

"But.. you need some help expressing emotions fully in scenes where things.. err-- _heat up_, I suppose you could call it. If you plan on writing those types of novels, you'll be needing _much_ practice to get comfortable with them." Sasuke's speech and voice was one of business, yet it was done in a way where it wasn't blatantly rude.

".. I- I see." Sakura listened intently, wanting to reach Sasuke's standards. Her determined and ambitious side revealing itself, otherwise known as "Inner-Sakura".

".. you know what to do. Get writing and I'll be waiting for whatever else you come up with." He reclined in his office chair, one hand behind his head. Basically, in a state of relaxation, twirling a pen in his other hand.

Once more, Sakura nodded, turning to face her desk, she continued to write. For some reason, the ideas were easily coming to her. Not that she was complaining, though.

_'Working here is more peaceful than I thought. I figured it would be hectic and crazy. I guess not..'_ Scribbling down random thoughts, her mind was immersed in her own world, not realizing that a certain _someone else_ was glancing at her work from over her shoulder.

After a little more than half an hour of writing, Sakura placed her pen down, yawned, and then stretched. In the process, hitting that _certain someone's_ chest and shoulder. She turned around and saw a grumbling Sasuke. "Oops.. sorry about that." She smiled apologetically and continued her work.

Sasuke snorted. "Check behind you before stretching out like that."

".. what? But I had no idea you were there..!" Sakura reasoned.

"Exactly why you have to check."

"Well, what were you doing there in the first place? I thought you were resting.. over **there**." She raised an eyebrow curiously, pointing to his now empty chair.

_'.. shit.'_ ".. I was looking over your work, what else?"

"...oh. Just ask me for the papers next time. It definitely saves us the trouble of _this_ happening again." She said, accepting his answer.

"I noticed one thing while looking, though..." He looked past her shoulder and pointed at a spot on the paper. ".. are they _that_ flexible?"

Sakura blushed. "I- I guess..? I mean, it should be possible, right?" Her voice grew soft and she started fumbling with her fingers. _'...I'm not really sure, but.. it sounded right for the part...a desk has possiblities.. I think.'_

"Hn, whatever you say. Pretty kinky, if you ask me." He smirked. _'...ink and quills, huh?'_

_'.. k-kinky?'_ Sakura blushed at his comment and his closeness to her. His breath tickled her cheek, their faces mere inches apart. She didn't know what to say.

"Even so, I still feel like you're holding back." Sasuke said, gesturing toward the recently written paper. "Let loose sometimes."

"If you keep complaining about it, then **you** show me how it's done." Sakura crossed her arms and pouted. _'He nitpicks at everything, I swear..!'_

Swiftly, Sasuke took Sakura's hands and uncrossed them, pinning them down onto the desk, her back pressing against his chest.

"Show you how it's done? By whatever it takes.. or is there a limit?" He whispered lowly into the hollow of her neck.

She shivered at his tone, a pink flush enveloping her body. "I- I don't care, just.. tell me so I can get back to work..." She tried to keep her composure, although in vain.

"Let's get to it then." Turning Sakura around to face him, he leaned forward, his breath mingling with hers. "But remember, you asked me to _show_ you, not tell you."

Sakura's blush grew even deeper at his actions. "W- what?" She decided to keep quiet. Where was he going with this?

"First note: be convincing. How? By experiencing your scenes **first-hand**." With a final smirk and a small "hn" he closed the gap between their lips.

Sakura's mind was in overdrive, what the hell just happened? _'...Whoa. Whoa. WHOA. This is **not** what I expected. Wha- First-hand? What does he mean? To be convin-- oh, damn, he's good... Nevermind. This is better than I expected.'_ All rational thought was left behind, letting emotions take control. Her eyes fluttered shut and she eagerly returned the display of affection.

Sasuke deepened the kiss and nibbled at her lips, earning a low moan within Sakura's throat. He made tiny butterfly kisses across her cheeks before reaching her earlobe, capturing it between his teeth and lightly licking the shell of her ear. "Second note: don't let the scene embarrass you. It's natural." He explained, noticing her shallow breathing, drooping eyelids, and blushing face. Knowing he caused it made him even more willing to make her moan his name in ecstacy.

His lips found hers once more, moving suavely against each other. Sasuke released Sakura's wrists and carefully placed Sakura onto the desk, never breaking their contact at the mouth. He kicked the unneeded chair aside, making a light thump on the floor, but it went unnoticed by the two, already fully occupied, partners. Sasuke let his tongue glide over Sakura's bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. She obliged and slightly parted her lips, now swollen and glistening from his treatment.

Slowly, he let his tongue touch hers, sending a jolt of electricity through both of their bodies. Sakura moaned more audibly, arms around Sasuke's neck and ran her hands through his spiky hair, pushing him closer to her body. A passionate tango began between their mouths, both learning from each other. This was a first for the both of them.. not to mention on an office desk.

Sasuke was the one to pull away, trailing kisses downward, licking and nipping at Sakura's slender neck. She tossed her head to the side, giving him easier access to her neck. She couldn't help herself, it was a reflexive action. His voice was low and his breathing was becoming ragged and uneven.

"Third note: don't be afraid to let your imagination run a little wild." He made his way to the area above Sakura's breasts, feeling and hearing her rapidly beating heart. He made quick work of unbuttoning her shirt and gradually pulled it down her arms until it was fully removed.

"A- ah.. I see..." Her voice was strained and she blushed a deeper shade of red when Sasuke reached around to unclasp her lacy bra. "Wait.. I- I don't want you to see... it's embarrassing." She crossed her arms to hide her chest from his line of vision and to keep her bra from falling.

_Doesn't she realize how tempting she actually looks right now? This is like divine punishment for when I left her.'_ ".. don't be stupid." Sasuke fiercely captured her lips and brought his hand to her thigh. He gave it a light squeeze and Sakura inhaled sharply, forgetting about her tightened arms. Taking this as an opening, he gently pried her arms away from her chest. Pushing Sakura against the smooth surface of the desk, he pinned both of her wrists under his right hand.

Sakura looked at Sasuke with glazed eyes, feeling vulernable to any move that he planned to make. But hell, she was enjoying it. _'...he's like a sex.. god.'_ This thought made breathing a little more difficult and writhing beneath Sasuke a little easier. She wanted him to touch her, but damn it, he was teasing her. She gasped suddenly when Sasuke brought his lips to her right breast, now exposed and without an interfering undergarment. He kissed it at first and then licked the pale peak, earning stifled moans and heavy panting.

Sakura arched into his touch and was lost in a world with the sense of touch and nothing else. Amidst everything, Sasuke's free hand was busy digging through a random drawer in the desk, looking for a certain something. When he felt the texture of what was searching for, he held it in his hand and closed the drawer. Bringing it up to Sakura's stomach, he drifted it upward toward Sakura's other breast.

Sakura's eyes widened when she felt something soft touching her chest. She glanced downward and saw Sasuke with his trademark smirk, holding onto a quill in his left hand. Sakura suppressed a giggle when he began to make a path down to her legs with the feather pen. Sasuke took the unattended mound into his mouth and gave it a quick flick of the tongue.

'I_.. I can't believe he actually got a quill out. That's just- oh, wow. He was right, it **is** kinky...'_ Sakura didn't think he'd actually try the idea...

Putting the quill aside, Sasuke placed his hand against her core and gave his palm a small push forward. Sakura, surprised, gave a muffled groan and arched her back, she had never experienced anything like it before.. even if it _was_ through fabric...

Sasuke leaned forward and kissed Sakura's ear. ".. do you want it, Sakura?" He blew lightly and chuckled when she moaned eagerly. "Hn--"

Sakura's face expressed so much yearning, Sasuke felt guilty for what he was going to do; for himself **and** for her.

"--well then, you better get to work." Sasuke gave her ear one last lick and pulled away, unhanding her wrists and standing up.

"Wha-- What? Hey! That-- That's no fair..." Sakura complained, she was going to be distracted from her work if she continued to feel this way. She blushed at the way Sasuke's hand ran through his hair, how his tie was loose, and his shirt was unbuttoned...

"You didn't get much further with your novel, Sakura. I only went as far as to show you how scenes you've already written should be done." He replied, giving a wink while fixing his tie.

Sakura flushed an even darker color than her hair and attempted to cover up. Gathering her discarded clothes, she went into a corner of the room and hurriedly began changing. _'I can't believe him, leaving me like that..!'_ The blush staining her cheeks just wouldn't disappear, she had no idea how all of those things happened. She sighed and covered her red cheeks.

Silently, Sasuke walked up behind Sakura and hugged her waist, nuzzling against her neck. "Fourth note: if you're wondering, leaving you hot and bothered makes you feel like writing out all the frustration." He spun Sakura around and gave her forehead a light kiss. "Keep that in mind." Smirking, he walked back toward his chair and sat down comfortably. _'Damn it.. I'm regretting leaving **her** that way and **me** with a damn boner...'_ He scowled inwardly. Getting lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice Sakura stroll over to his desk.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun..." Sakura brought her legs over the arm rests of the office chair, successfully straddling the amused editor. "Your _methods_ of giving advice are amazing...care to show me more?" She leaned forward, barely touching his lips with her own.

"Hn." _'So.. she wants to keep on with the lecture, does she?'_ "I'd be glad to." With that, the private session continued. Smirking, he moved forward and kissed her.

_'My first job opportunity...maybe it won't be so bad after all...'_

x . x . x . x . x

**A/N: **Please forgive me for making it so long! I hope you enjoyed it anyway. I hope there weren't that many errors or confusions. Feel free to review if you'd like, alrighty? Have fun!


End file.
